


Space Interactions

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Earth-2", Coming Out, First Kiss, FlashVibe Week 2017, Getting Together, Grinding, Homesick, Oral Sex, Space AU, drunk, handjobs, mild mentions of homophobia, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Barry and Cisco are agents who are sent to another planet to test if it's habitable, seeing that planet Earth is almost completely inhabitable.Feeling incredibly homesick, Barry gets drunk and reminisces about his home life whereas Cisco drinks for a whole different reason.-SATURDAY, JUNE 17: Space / Star Wars AU





	Space Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty long since it is the first fic i wrote for this week :)

Cisco lazily gazes up at the star-infested sky. He relaxes further into the couch as Barry excitedly talks to him about one of the cases he worked on back on Earth. Cisco takes a swig from his beer, and grimaces at the vile taste. Barry snorts at this, and takes a sip from his own. They’re a bit tipsy, seeing that they are both halfway through their second bottles. “This is just like old times, right? Me and you, hanging out with a couple drinks,” Barry chuckles. His face slowly breaks out into a wry grin, and Cisco feels a grin of his own turning up the corners of his lips. Rolling his eyes, he replies: “yeah, if by ‘old times’ you mean us on an entirely different planet, stargazing on a space balcony in a space tower.”

The Earth over the centuries had become uninhabitable. Whether it was the overpopulation, resources being drained or war raging on, the people of Earth knew they had to do something about it, and fast. So, they searched the galaxies far and wide, desperate to find a new planet, a new beginning; and they did. Alas, they had no way of knowing if it was safe enough for an entire population to survive on, so President Singh of the USA assigned Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, two of A.R.G.U.S’ most well respected agents, to inhabit this new planet for 10 months before they could commence the creation of what they called, “Earth-2”.

Cisco stands up, walks over to the ledge and grips the railing. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of the wind against his face, his hair tickling his cheek. Silence falls between the two, both lost in their own thoughts. “It’s so.. _quiet_ ” Barry murmurs softly, diminishing the quiet, and Cisco lets out a bark of laughter. “You can say that again.” Shaking his head, Cisco walks back over and sits down once again, grabbing for his beer and taking another sip, this time enjoying the burn of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Barry fiddling with his fingers, and he raises a brow curiously. “Penny for your thoughts?” He questions. Barry lets out a sigh and leans his head against the back of the couch.

“I remember this one time, when Iris and I were real young, six or seven, give or take” He begins, lifting his head off the back of the couch and twisting so his body faces Cisco. “Iris was trying to teach me how to ride a bike. However, seeing as I’m quite possibly the clumsiest person on the face of the earth—” Cisco snorts at this comment (oh, the irony) “—of course that was a big mistake.” They both chuckle at that. Barry downs the rest of his beer, setting the empty bottle on the coffee table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Iris was practically a ‘bike riding’ expert, and she made it look way too easy. So, after about 5 minutes of her explaining how to ride a bike to me as if I were a toddler, I had puffed out my chest and told her that I didn’t need her help, and that it was easy.”

Draping an arm over the top of the couch, Barry continues his reminiscing. “I had swung my legs over the side of that hot pink bike, and gave it my all!” He pumps a fist in mock excitement, smirking to himself at the memory. “Which, obviously, resulted in me falling face-first on the cement of our driveway. Since then, Iris has never let me live that down.” Barry finishes. He lets out a long sigh. “I miss them so much - Iris, Joe, Wally...” Barry trails off, and Cisco nods in understanding.

He’s met the Wests before, multiple times actually. Even though Cisco is nowhere near as close to Barry’s adoptive family as Barry is, it’s hard not to miss their joyous auras.

“I… I know that we’ve only been here for 4 months, but to me it feels like eons. I miss them so much already.” Barry refrains from sniffling, though he can feel the tug of tears pulling at his eyes and Cisco scoots closer to him, reaching out and grip Barry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Cisco sympathizes. After a moment, he releases the emotional man and gradually (however hesitantly) brings his hand away.

  
Cisco knows all about Barry’s back story - how his father had murdered his mother in cold blood when he was 11, and how Detective Joe West had taken him in when no one else wanted to. That family’s bond was so strong, and Cisco longed for a relationship like that of his own.

Barry lets out a wet laugh and clears his throat. “Enough about me,” he rushes out, running a hand over his face, as if wiping any trace of sadness from his expression. “You probably miss your family as well. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so dramatic.” Reaching into the cooler for a third beer, Barry groans out the last few words of his sentence, the position he’s put himself in to grab another can causing him some difficulty to speak properly.

Cisco scoffs. “Yeah, no thanks,” he replies in a curt manner, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. Barry opens his mouth, almost if he wants to say something, but shuts it just as quickly. “I’m not really close with them, not anymore at least.” Cisco, noticing the gesture, scrambles to explain himself in embarrassment. He looks down at his hands, resting in his lap. “Oh. I’m sorry, for what it’s worth,” Barry sympathizes. Cisco waves him off. “Don’t be, trust me,” he deadpans while setting his lukewarm beer on the table next to Barry’s empty bottle. He can see Barry hesitate, catching him wringing his wrists out of the corner of his eye. ‘Probably desperate to know why that is,’ Cisco assumes, and is proven correct by the next statement that leaves his companion’s lips: “May I ask why?” Barry questions gently.

Cisco pauses for a second, debating whether he should tell Barry or not. Weighing the pros and cons of him knowing, Cisco finally heaves a sigh, feeling himself giving in to Barry’s curiosity and, before his throat closes up, he begins to speak. “They didn’t really...approve of my first relationship,” he begins cautiously, staring directly into Barry’s eyes. Barry tilts his head in confusion. “Or ‘lifestyle’, as they called it. They didn’t take it well.” he states further, rubbing his sweaty palms on his sweatpants. "Wait, what do you mean'? Why wouldn’t they take it well? They should’ve been happy for you." Barry, oblivious to what Cisco means, throws his hands up in an act of confusion. Cisco internally groans, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Does he have to spell it out for him? Panic rises in his chest at the thought of explaining to Barry exactly what he meant.

“Never mind, it’s stupid,” he backtracks, laughing nervously at the absentminded look displayed on Barry’s face. Barry tsks, waggling a finger at him. “No, no, dude, now you have to tell me. C’mon, it can’t be that bad.” Cisco hears the slur in Barry’s voice as he listens to his friend’s eager insisting, the third beer clearly hitting him harder than he’d thought possible. He reaches out and takes Cisco’s hand in his own, pleading for him to finish. Cisco pulls his hand away from Barry’s, his fingers burning from his touch. He wants to end the contact before Barry does, because he’s positive the other man will recline instantly after his confession. Cisco sighs shakily and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m...I’m kind of...gay?” He lets the words hang heavy in the close atmosphere, shutting his eyes tightly. He cringes outwardly, not daring to look at Barry’s face in fear of his reaction.

“ _Oh_ ,” Barry says, sucking in a breath. They both feel a lot more sober than before, now. Cisco, turning away so he can hide his face but unscrew his eyes, misses Barry’s stunned expression. “Anyway-” Cisco rushes, but Barry cuts him off unexpectedly. “Well, it’s fine by me. I don’t really care, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Cisco lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, but he doesn’t get a chance to reply because Barry keeps talking. “Hell, I once hooked up with a guy in college to see how it felt,” he admits feverishly. “His name was Hartley - he was kind of an asshole to be honest - but truthfully, I was sort of into it, and–”

Now it’s Cisco’s turn to be shocked. “Wait, wait,” He holds up his hands in surprise, cutting Barry off with a small smile on his face. “You’ve ‘experimented’ before?” He giggles and Barry groans, putting his head in his hands. “Get some, boy!” Cisco teases, shaking Barry’s shoulder with glee. After a moment of banter between the two, Cisco pulls away from Barry’s side and leans back against the couch, clasping his hands together in front of him. “So, does this mean you’re..?” He doesn’t finish, knowing the inquiry has been made clear to Barry. “I don’t know, really. I don’t favor labels that much.” Barry replies with a small shrug. “Oh,okay. Fair enough,” Cisco nods understandingly. “Uh, so... do you ever think you’d ever be with a guy again?” Cisco tries to sound nonchalant as he asks, reaching over and taking another sip from his drink.

  
Barry shrugs. “Yeah, sometimes- especially now that I’m here with you.” Not expecting that answer, Cisco chokes on his drink. “M-me?” He stutters, trying hard to hide the increasing flush of his cheeks (he’d blame the alcohol if asked, but he knows full well why he’s now various shades of beet red). Barry smirks at him, eyeing him from head to toe, as if sizing him up. Cisco suddenly feels very insecure, what with the grey sweats he has on for pjs and the Big Bang Theory shirt he had gotten as a christmas present one year from Caitlin. “Yeah, dude,” Barry says, flashing his pearly whites at the other man. “You’re hot, not gonna lie,” He admits shamelessly. Cisco feels like shrinking into himself—he probably already is, judging from the laugh of a reaction Barry gives him. Not one to lie himself, Cisco finds himself internally admitting that he’d alway found Barry quite the catch, but he’s not brave enough to say that out loud as of now. “You know what?” Barry starts forward, moving closer to Cisco so that now their knees are touching. “What?” Cisco breathes, heart in his throat. This was such a sudden turn of events, he’s almost anticipating Barry will sit back with a howl and confess to this all being some dumb joke. “I’d probably give in right now,” Barry says, tipping back his bottle and downing its remaining contents. Cisco pauses, tilting his head in confusion. His heart is beating a mile a minute, but he manages to keep his voice steady as he asks, “give in.. give in to what?”  
Taking no time to reply, Barry announces quietly, “give in to my craving for you.” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, expression, Cisco realizes quickly, completely serious. Cisco, unsure of how to respond, blinks a few times to ensure that what is currently happening is actually happening.

Barry raises a brow, and Cisco gets the vibe that the few beers he’s had have gone straight to his ego. “Don’t believe me?” Barry questions, unable to help the cocky grin that spreads across his face. “I-I don’t know,” Cisco mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers. Barry opens his mouth, pauses, then shakes his head and chuckles to himself. He knows exactly what to say to get his companion’s blood boiling, in the perfect way.

“Let’s find out, then, if I’m being real or not.” Barry slowly reaches out and caresses Cisco’s cheek, brushing away the messy curls that had fallen in his face. Cisco looks up at Barry, everything he’s been aching to say dying off on his tongue as he meets the other man’s eyes. Barry leans forward and whispers in his ear, “scared?” Barry’s breath is hot against his neck, sending shivers down Cisco’s spine, but Cisco refuses to let the effects of his words show. “No,” he replies audaciously, shaking himself to get ahold of his nerves. Barry nods, still grinning from ear to ear, and with that he grips the collar of Cisco’s shirt and crashes their lips together.

The kiss isn’t slow and sweet, like most kisses are. Rather, it’s the complete opposite; it’s hot and needy. Pulling him into his lap without hesitation, Barry sucks on Cisco’s lower lip, igniting a spark in Cisco’s chest and giving him the courage to be daring. As Barry’s hands grasp onto his waist, he stealthily slips a tongue into Barry’s mouth. Their teeth accidentally clang together and Cisco giggles against Barry’s lips. Cisco slips his hands underneath Barry’s sweater and runs them across his chest, his cold hands making Barry shiver in pleasant surprise. Barry’s hands trail down to Cisco’s ass and squeezes, earning a moan from Cisco as their tongues battle for dominance.

Barry leans back, Cisco now fully straddling him, and lays down on the couch as the kiss continues to deepen. Cisco presses his chest against Barry’s and he lifts his head enough to start kissing underneath his ear, the sensation letting butterflies loose in Barry’s stomach. He enjoys the noises Barry makes as he harshly sucks on his neck, planting hickey after hickey on his soft skin. “C-Cisco,” Barry stutters out, reaching up and running a hand through Cisco’s hair, gradually losing himself in the feeling of Cisco’s tongue doing laps on his adam’s apple with each passing second. He arches his back and pants, tiling up to give Cisco better access, and lets out a soft moan when he feels Cisco grind against him. He pulls Cisco’s hair roughly when Cisco begins to suck on his pulse point, his hands starting to move down south. Cisco moans in response to the hair pulling, and fumbles blindly with Barry’s buckle. His hand lightly brushes over Barry’s groin in the process and Barry, now oversensitive and internally screaming, gently pushes Cisco away from him. Sitting up, Barry takes note of Cisco’s lips, puffy and sheen from being so hard at work. His gaze lingers there, before his eyes slowly travel up to meet his.. what can he call him? Friends seems too foreign after just doing something so personal with Cisco. He puts the thought in the back of his head, deciding he’ll worry about it later. Cisco, still high on the effects of lust, blows on the few hickeys he’s dressed Barry in and leans back, admiring his work. “Hold up,” Barry breathes out shakily, trying to calm his heart rate before he implodes. God, it’s been awhile. He gently tugs at Cisco’s hair again, enjoying the way it feels in his hands, and concentrates solely on the sensation of being so close to him.

Cisco leans into his touch, letting out a wantonness noise. The reaction intrigues Barry, who gives another tug. Cisco bites his lip to keep from letting loose another moan. “Is this some sort of kink?” Barry questions slyly, threading his fingers through Cisco’s hair. Cisco lays his head on Barry’s chest, giggling. “Maybe,” He says, smirking up at Barry through hooded lids. They both burst into laughter, giggling uncontrollably. The heat of the moment is definitely gone, Cisco concludes. He swears everything is ten times funnier when you’re drunk. As their laughter dies down, Barry soon finds himself absentmindedly combing his fingers through Cisco’s hair, lulling the other man to sleep. The last thing Cisco sees is Barry smiling back down at him through blurry vision, before he succumbs to the darkness.

-

Barry is the first to wake up, although he’s slow to take in his surroundings. Squinting his eyes against the harsh light shining through the ceiling window, he groggily wraps his arms tighter around the warm weight on his chest. He stretches out his legs, stiff from being stuck in such an awkward position the entire night, and smacks his lips together to return the moisture to his currently dry mouth. However, the movements earn him a murmur from something that vibrates against his chest, and Barry’s eyes shoot open in panic because holy fuck that's an actual human he's cuddling and not some throw pillow from the couch. Barry carefully angles his head so that he’s now looking down at a very asleep, very adorable Cisco, splayed across his chest with his head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Barry looks up, averting his gaze from the resting man in a hurry, and opts to peer through the glass panel on the ceiling, catching sight of the floating creek overhead. One of the many wonders on this planet, the creek has the strange and unique ability to change color depending on the time of day. It flows a bright orange as of now, but by midday will instead churn a vibrant shade of purple. Despite the creek being familiar, he still isn’t quite used to this planet, and the foreign feeling grips his heart painfully. He needs another distraction—

He flushes at the feeling of Cisco’s parted lips resting against his neck, the soft breaths from Cisco’s mouth giving him goosebumps has he silently snores. The panic in Barry’s chest simmers as he observes how… peaceful Cisco looks. He moves his arm slightly and Cisco shifts briefly before settling once again, and Barry can’t help but watch Cisco’s sleeping figure admiringly. He reaches forward and rests his hand on Cisco’s cheek, gently stroking at his face with his thumb. Cisco unconsciously presses into his touch, but Barry doesn’t bother to pull away, rather enjoying the warmth that pools into his palm. He smiles softly, letting his fingers remain resting on Cisco’s cheek.

Cisco wakes up to a splitting headache and a dry throat. He groans and buries further into the heat that surrounds him, and after a moment he feels himself being lulled back to sleep by the warm caresses from a hand on his cheek. Curious to know who’s holding him, he opens an eye to see Barry smiling down at him, and his heart flutters. “Good morning” Barry’s morning-ridden voice says to him, and Cisco smiles back, though his expression holds more of a drowsy confusion now that he’s starting to come to his senses. “What’s going on?” Cisco asks sluggishly, trying to hold tight to what remains of the exhaustion that’s no longer persistently tugging at his eyelids. In the flurry of it all, however, he suddenly feels an arm wrapped around his waist and his eyes widen. All notions of going back to sleep now briskly abandoned, . Cisco yelps in surprise and pushes himself off of Barry with a start, rolling onto the ground with a soft ‘thump’. Barry peers down at him from his position on the couch, and Cisco feels his face heat up. “Why was I on top of you?” He questions slowly, but he doesn’t wait for an answer because at this very moment, his brain catches up with the situation. “OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY—” Cisco panics, his head pounding and his heart racing, but before he can continue his rant of apologies, he’s cut off: “You’re cute when you sleep,” Barry announces suddenly, catching the other man off guard. There’s a minute’s pause as Cisco scrambles to get ahold of himself, but he can’t stop from blurting out a very dumb-sounding and extremely shy, “sorry, what?” Barry shrugs sheepishly, throwing his legs over the side of the couch as he starts to stand. “I didn’t want to wake you up,” he admits meekly. “You looked so calm… I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

Barry puts his hand out and Cisco hesitantly grabs it, pulling himself off of the ground and up beside his companion. He teeters, his balance immediately thrown off by the mix of a hangover and the sudden movements he’d been making, and Barry reaches out to steady him, both hands placed firmly on either one of Cisco’s shoulders. Guiding them back onto the couch, Barry watches as Cisco pinches the space between his eyebrows and cringes at the obvious pain throbbing in his head. “I feel like shit,” he grumbles, regretting his previous excited actions feverently. Barry laughs quietly and Cisco gives him a dirty look.

“How the hell don’t you get bad hangovers? You drank more than me!” Cisco whines. “Just lucky, I guess,” Barry replies with a shrug. Cisco scowls, but lets the matter go when a wave of nausea knocks him back against the couch. Barry’s hands leave his shoulders and fly to his waist, and he slowly slides off of the couch to kneel in front of the sickly man. “We need to get you to bed,” Barry says, more to himself than to Cisco. He contemplates how to go about getting Cisco to their rooms, deciding it best that he be carried bridal-style so as to avoid making matters worse for his stomach. He explains this to Cisco, but Cisco raises an eyebrow indignantly. “I’m fine,” he scoffs, refraining from rolling his eyes. “I can walk, I’m sure.” Cisco stands up— too quickly, he soon realizes, as a dizzy spell takes him over and his stomach lurches. He flops back down on the couch, squinting up at Barry through the light that shines behind him. “Close the panel,” he demands in a blind huff, but Barry ignored him and instead leans down, swooping Cisco up in his arms. Cisco squeaks in protest, but doesn’t bother fighting against Barry because he knows that will result in him feeling sicker than he already does.

Barry carries Cisco into the darkness of his bedroom, laying him down on the soft duvet. Barry walks out the room before Cisco can thank him, but moments later returns with a glass of water and two tylenol. He takes the tylenol and sucks down the water greedily, soothing his parched throat. “Thanks,” his voice croaks out. “No problem,” Barry replies kindly.

Barry hesitates, before sitting at the edge of the bed. Cisco watches as Barry fidgets with the corner of the duvet. “So-” Barry begins, but Cisco has a terrible headache and, knowing where this is headed, is positive he won’t make it through the conversation without getting sick all over himself. “Actually, can we talk about last night later? When I feel less like death,” Cisco proposes. “Y-yeah, sure.” Barry nods, realizing it’s in both of their best interests to let Cisco rest. Quickly standing and walking out of the room, he gently shuts the door behind him, letting himself lean against it briefly as he stops himself from freaking out because dear god he wants to discuss this now why cant they discuss this now shitshitshit. He shakes his head, props himself up, and heads into the kitchen.

  
Distractions.

  
Cisco, on the other hand, gets underneath the blankets and lays his head against the pillow, and shuts his eyes.

-

Cisco awakens shortly after to a hand delicately shaking his shoulder. Barry, standing beside Cisco’s duvet, reaches to turn on the lamp set atop the small bedside table to his left and light floods the room. Cisco sits up and rubs at his eyes, removing the crust from their corners. He quickly ties his hair up with the elastic that had been practically suffocating his wrist, and squints at the figure in front of him. “Bar?” He questions, and Barry waves at him meekly, holding a tray in his hand. “Hi,” he whispers in response. He holds up the tray and now Cisco sees that there is a bowl of soup and crackers on it. “I made you some soup. It's noon, so I figured you'd wake up and want to eat something.” Barry explains, setting the tray down on the nightstand. “Careful, it's hot,” He warns with a grin. Cisco’s heart flutters uncontrollably. ‘Could this man get any better?’

As Cisco waits for the soup to cool, he reads his favorite Harry Potter book—one of the few items he was allowed to take with him to the planet—, skimming over the words because God knows how many times he's read the series. Barry, having since left the room, is now laying down on his own bed and thinking over the events of last night. He’s been preparing himself for what he might say to Cisco, given the opportunity.

Cisco sets down his book, growing tired of its contents and the increasing silence he’s now faced with, and glances around the room. He’s bored, and he’s lonely. “Barry?” He calls out, his voice reaching the room beside his own without fail. “Yeah?” Barry calls back, startled by the suddenness of Cisco’s beckon. “Come up here please?” He hears, detecting a hint of… shyness? Perhaps it’s hesitation, and he briefly wonders why, but shrugs it off and gets to his feet. “Be right there!” He replies.

The door creaks open and Barry walks in. He rocks back and forth on his feet with a smile plastered on his face, and Cisco immediately feels at ease. Barry’s changed out of his clothes from last night and into something more comfortable, Cisco notices: sweats that are almost identical to his own, and a t-shirt, rather than the jeans and the sweater. “Sit,” Cisco orders gently, patting the space next to him. Barry walks over and Cisco sits up, crisscrossing his legs. Barry hovers, hesitant to sit next to him, but Cisco rolls his eyes and grabs Barry’s arm, pulling him onto the bed. “I want you to stay with me a bit. Is that ok?” Cisco keeps himself from stuttering, though he can’t help the blush that creeps across his cheeks, but judging by Barry’s reaction the young man needn’t fear rejection. Barry, on the other hand, hopes that Cisco didn’t pick up on the fact that he had nodded far too eagerly in compliance. Cisco pulls the duvet over Barry’s legs and his, and takes the tray from the nightstand.

He takes the spoon and gives the soup a tentative sip. Chicken noodle soup, Cisco depicts as flavor dances on his tongue, and he lets out a sound of approval. Pride swells throughout Barry. “You made this? I thought you said that you couldn't cook,” Cisco utters in disbelief. “Well… yeah. I know a thing or two, but not that much.” Barry leans back against the headboard. “We’re the only people here, and I didn’t think you’d be able to make yourself soup while asleep, so I went for it.” Barry laughs and Cisco facepalms, blushing. “Right, of course!” Cisco awkwardly chuckles. He takes another spoonful of soup, letting the broth warm his mouth before swallowing. The flavor dances on his tongue. “I remembered that you once told me that's your favorite type of soup, so I thought that would make you feel better,” Barry explains after a moment of silence. Cisco puts a hand over his heart in an exaggerated manner and smiles. Unfortunately, before he can remember that there is still soup in his mouth (he’d taken a few more bites since last, the stuff was too good to put down), the liquid dribbles down his chin. He moves to grab a napkin but Barry is faster and swoops one up in his own hand, starting to wipe the soup from his face. Cisco slouches and internally groans, reprimanding himself for being so embarrassing, but still smiles at the gesture. Their eyes meet for a moment, before they both look away, too shy to linger for long. “Thanks.” Barry pulls the napkin away and crumbles it into a ball before placing it on the tray.

As Cisco finishes the soup, Barry studies the ceiling, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars Cisco had put up there when they’d first arrived. Barry had claimed that the effort was pointless, considering they’d have a better view of actual stars here than they did on Earth, but Cisco ignored him and put them up anyways. Barry smiles at the memory and Cisco looks at him, picking up the bowl and slurping the last bits of his soup. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and returns the bowl to the tray and puts it on the nightstand. “What are you smiling about?” Cisco asks curiously, scooting closer to him. “Just -” Barry points up at the ceiling, twirling his finger, “- remembering our star conversation.”  
Cisco turns on his side, putting his head in his hand. “You have to admit,” Cisco grins, “it does make the room better. You can't argue with that.” Barry reluctantly nods and Cisco pumps a fist in the air, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a triumphant laugh.

He opens his eyes to see Barry staring at him with intensity, almost as if he's studying him (apparently the ceiling isn’t as interesting anymore). “What?” Cisco inquires with a smile that he can only pray conceals his sudden nerves, now feeling very self-conscious that there's still soup or something on his face. “Nothing.” Barry’s eyes flit away from his figure and Cisco tries to ignore the sense of disappointment flooding through him. “Seriously, what is it?” He presses.

He watches as Barry closes his own eyes and takes a deep breath. Seconds tick by, but to Cisco, they feel like hours. Finally, Barry turns to face Cisco head on, gaze blown wide with the intensity returning. “What is this?” Barry asks, and Cisco nervously looks away, looking anywhere but at Barry. “What’s what?” He responds, trying hard to sound as naive as he can, but the look that Barry gives him indicates that he sees right through him. “Let me rephrase:” Barry reaches across the small distance between the two and grabs Cisco’s hand, intertwining it with his own. “What are we?”  
Cisco shrugs in response, looking down when Barry begins stroking his thumb against the pulse of his wrist. “Well, what do you want us to be?” Cisco questions boldly. “Um, definitely something.” Barry glances down at their hands before bringing them up to give the back of Cisco’s a tentative peck.

“We can be something. We’re definitely something,” Cisco quietly says back. He scoots closer to Barry - so that there is no space left between their bodies - and leans his head on Barry’s shoulder. He hears Barry let out a sigh of relief, and Cisco has to fight back the grin that threatens to spill onto his features. However, Barry isn’t quite finished with his little interrogation, and sucks in a breath. “What type of something?” He asks hesitantly. Cisco chortles as a clever reply pops into his head, and the words are out of his mouth in an instant. “Something great,” the young man announces with a tone of bravado and, much to his chagrin, Barry groans at Cisco’s awful ‘joke’. “Yeah, okay, that’s true, but in all seriousness, I really enjoy being with you, Cisco,” Barry mumbles. Cisco’s heart race speeds up, faster than it’s ever gone, as Barry reaches forward to hold his cheek with his free hand, thumbing over the slight stubble scaling the length of his jawline. Cisco falls into his touch, and in turn, Barry leans in slowly, looking for a sign if what’s he doing is okay, and hums pleasantly upon receiving no forms of complaint. Cisco’s eyes flit from Barry’s lips to his eyes, searching for… guidance, he decides. It’s a matter of ticks before the distance between their lips is closed.

This time, the kiss isn’t as needy or as desperate as last night’s drunken one was. It’s slow and gentle, almost as if they’ve been given all the time in the universe to be together. This is what Cisco will later call ‘their first kiss’ if anyone were to ask (he was pretty sure they wouldn’t, but that’s besides the point). Barry’s lips are warm and soft as they move delicately against Cisco’s own. Barry turns his body so that the angle at which they’re kissing is comfortable for them both. Barry feels Cisco’s tongue against his bottom lip, almost as if he’s asking for permission to enter his mouth. Barry readily complies, opening his mouth slightly wider to allow access. Cisco’s hand snakes around Barry’s hip, splaying his fingers across the expanse of soft material of his sweats, but Barry pulls away and Cisco finds himself chasing after his lips. Cisco keeps a frown from forming on his face, the lack of Barry’s mouth crashing against his is slightly off putting, but Barry, sensing Cisco’s distress, reassures him by pressing a light kiss against his forehead. Before Cisco can protest, Barry suddenly pulls him into his lap - not that he’s complaining or anything. Barry wastes no time in reconnecting their lips, now with more passion included than before. Cisco’s arms lock around Barry’s neck as he slowly begins to grind against his groin, earning a low moan from Barry. Their lips part briefly, of his own accord, and Cisco begins trailing light kisses down the side of his neck. When he gets to his collarbones he sucks gently, flicking his tongue against the soft skin that covers the prominent bone. The dominance Cisco expresses sends chills down Barry’s spine, who’d never imagined that Cisco could be this forward.

Cisco takes his hair tie out of his hair, shaking free the long locks so that they settle on either side of his head, and places the rubber band on the nightstand. He reaches for the bottom of Barry’s shirt and Barry gives in to the gesture, lifting his arms above his head and allowing Cisco to slide the clothing off with ease. He throws it (albeit blindly) somewhere off to the side, smiling in a satisfied manner upon hearing it land on the floor with a soft thump. Pausing the make out session momentarily, Cisco takes his own shirt off, and it joins with Barry’s on the ground. Cisco returns to Barry’s lips feverishly, nearly groaning into Barry’s mouth as skin touches skin without clothes getting in the way. Barry radiates warmth, and Cisco kisses him with more hunger and more wanting than before. He slides his body lower and begins pressing kisses down Barry’s chest. As he runs his hands across the upper part of Barry’s chest, he begins to suck at the delicate patch of skin that rests above the waistband of his pants. Barry whines at the sensation of Cisco’s tongue attacking his hipbone, a slave to the way it slides against his skin. He twists the bed sheets, unable to contain the insurmountable feeling of pleasure bubbling through him as Cisco lowers one of his hands onto his other hipbone and starts rubbing small circles against it.

He feels Cisco’s bulge as it presses against his thigh, and that’s when he loses all restraint. Something low rumbles deep in his throat and he flips them over, pinning Cisco underneath him. Cisco gazes up at him in surprise and roughly pants, “Holy fuck”, which makes Barry smirk slyly. He slowly throws a leg over each side of cisco’s waist, now fully straddling the other man. Cisco, eyes blown wide in anticipation, lets himself revel in the pressure of Barry’s thighs against his own before nodding eagerly. “I like this something. it really is great,” he agrees, passion and excitement lacing his tone. Barry grins, biting his lip. “Thank god you agree.” Leaning down, Barry slides his tongue into Cisco’s mouth and Cisco reaches up and grabs the back of Barry’s head, bringing him closer so their kiss deepens. Barry pauses, grabbing both of Cisco’s hands and pinning them above his head, lust clouding his vision. Cisco understand, and slides his hands underneath the pillow. Barry’s hand travels down and cups Cisco’s bulge, squeezing it roughly, and Cisco groans, his head rolling back and hitting the pillow. Barry sucks harshly on his neck as he palms him through the fabric. Cisco suddenly feels overwhelmed and overdressed for this, and he groans “Take them off.” Barry removes his lips from Cisco’s neck and lowers himself to Cisco’s sweatpants, and takes them off. Barry bursts into laughter. “What?” Cisco whines, looking down at his choice of boxers: red with lightning bolts on it. “Hey - those comics are good and you know it!” Cisco protests. “You are the nerdiest person I know” Barry says amused, reaching down and kissing his bulge through the fabric. Cisco half-laughs half-moans - he can’t really tell which - and smiles, his tongue poking out to the side. “You betcha.”

Barry stands up, and says “Hold on - I’ll be right back.” Cisco gives him a look of confusion but simply nods in response. He reaches down and begins to lightly jerk himself off, only to have his hand slapped away and he looks to see Barry waggling a finger at him. “That’s my job.” Cisco shudders as Barry’s possessive actions. Cisco looks down to see what Barry holds in his hands and he lets out a snort. “I can’t believe you brought lube to space!” He exclaims, and Barry laughs. “I can’t believe that u didn’t” He pops open the cap, and squirts some into his hand. Cisco looks at Barry with utter disbelief and Barry raises an eyebrow at him. “What?” He says, reaching a hand into Cisco’s boxers and begins stroking him. “I gotta relieve myself somehow” He mumbles and Cisco moans, in too much pleasure to even consider laughing at that. He hears Barry set the bottle of the nightstand, and groans as Barry leisurely slides his hand up and down.

Barry looks up at Cisco to see him arching up against his touch, eyes closed and running a hand over his stomach. He bites his lip when Barry thumbs over the tip,and Barry moves and takes Cisco’s bottom lip and sucks on it himself. He then gets on his forearms and lays the rest of his body on the bed. He moans as begins to grind against the mattress, trying to relieve some the pressure in his crotch. Barry slides down the boxers just enough to give Barry easier access.“Can I suck you off?” Barry blurts and Cisco chokes on air. “S-Sure” He stutters, hips jerking up into his hand. “If you’re comfortable with that.” His face heats up.

Barry noses at the base of Cisco and gently mouths his way up, taking his time. Cisco can feel the beads of sweat rolling down his head and wipes his forehead. Barry looks him in the eyes and winks, before taking him into his mouth. Cisco has to refrain himself from bucking into his mouth, because fucking hell. He groans when Barry swirls his tongue around his head, his hand twisting effortlessly around the rest of him. Barry wraps a hand around Cisco’s dick and licks a trail from the base to the tip, and rests his open mouth against Cisco, enjoying the hot, heavy weight against his tongue. Barry dips his tongue into the slit to collect the precum that had begun to collect there. “ _Barry_ ” Cisco begs, reaching down to grab at Barry’s head. Barry moves Cisco’s hands back above his head, all while sucking on the head. “Stay” Barry rumbles with Cisco’s tip still in his mouth, sending vibrations through Cisco that make his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Ok” He whimpers. Barry begins bobbing his head, sucking and licking as he does so. Cisco cries out, his legs coming together to clamp around Barry’s frame and they cross behind Barry’s back as Barry goes deeper. Barry reaches his own hand into his boxers and begins stroking himself in time to sucking Cisco off.

He groans around Cisco when he flicks his wrist just right and Cisco accidentally thrusts up into Barry’s mouth, nearly choking him. Barry pops off his dick and coughs, taking in deep breaths of air and tries to regain composure and Cisco panics. Barry smiles weakly, stroking Cisco and himself with one hand still. “It’s _fine_ ” Barry croaks out, his throat raw and Cisco flushes. Barry begins once again before Cisco can apologize and he relaxes his throat, pausing to look up at Cisco. Cisco stills and wraps his legs tighter around Barry’s shoulders, lost in the feeling of Barry’s wet mouth. Barry breathes through his nostrils and he slowly lowers his mouth down, taking more and more of Cisco until there’s none left to take. His nose makes contact with his skin. Cisco feels his entire body shudder, heat building up in his stomach. Barry bobs faster and Cisco’s gasps for air, toes curling as he grasps the sheets tightly.

“B-Barry” Cisco manages, warning him but Barry keeps sucking furiously. He runs a hand through his messy hair, withering under Barry’s mouth. Cisco feels himself loose it, and Barry pulls off of him replacing his mouth with a hand, stroking him in time to his own. “Ah.. _fuck_! I-I’m gonna c-” Cisco cries out, arching up and spilling over Barry’s hand, his thighs quaking. Barry slowly strokes Cisco through his orgasm, He strokes himself, moaning as he feels his own orgasm building. Cisco’s legs untangle themselves from Barry’s neck and fall limp. Cisco gets up and pushes Barry where he was lying, immediately replacing Barry’s hand on his cock with his own. Barry groans and grips Cisco’s thigh when Cisco strokes him through his orgasm, hips jerking up involuntarily as overstimulation sets in.

“ _Dios mío_ ” He breathes, and crawls up next to Barry, laying back against the headboard. “That..was something” Barry pants and Cisco nods, still trying to catch his own breath. Barry peels off his joggers, letting out a noise of disgust and throws them on the floor Cisco scoots and lays his head limply across his chest, and begins to trace patterns on Barry’s shoulder. Barry wraps an arm around Cisco, hands splaying across his side. Barry holds out his hand, smiling wildly and Cisco rolls his eyes, but brings his hand up and high-fives him. They burst into a fit of laughter, and Cisco says “Did we really just do that?” “ _Hell yeah_.”

-

  
They don't leave Cisco’s bed until hours later. Cisco rolls off of Barry and walks across the room, throwing on a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers. Barry stares at Cisco’s ass as he walks and catcalls him. Cisco keeps walking, raising and hand and flashing his middle finger at him. Cisco hears Barry’s laughter bouncing off the walls as he walks out the room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite fic i've written this week, wow 
> 
> i want to thank my friend, carling, who beta'd this fic for me! 
> 
> you can find her on tumblr:
> 
> @doctorwhovqns


End file.
